


Happy Anniversary

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean remembers the first time he woke up and Cas was beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

 Dean remembers the first time he woke up and Cas was beside him. 

_“What were you dreaming about?”_ Cas had asked, and Dean's not going to lie, it freaked him out. Cas had been too close and too nosy and Dean had gotten an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach when he'd woken up with Cas there. 

It's funny, Dean thinks, what can change in five short years. Because today he woke up, and Cas was beside him again. But this time, he was tucked under the covers, same as Dean, his eyes still closed and his breathing soft. Dean hates waking him, knows Cas is a light sleeper, but he can't resist lifting a hand to stroke lightly over Cas' cheekbone. Cas' eyes flutter open and he gives Dean a small, sleepy smile. 

“Mornin' Cas,” is all Dean says before he leans forward to kiss the former angel softly. “Happy anniversary.” 


End file.
